<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Образ нянюшки Аштарот by LadyMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424242">Образ нянюшки Аштарот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow'>LadyMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The nanny and the gardener [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да ладно! Ты? Будешь няней? О, я представляю себе. Этакая няня Мак Фи.<br/>Широко улыбнувшись, Азирафель сделал глоток…<br/>- Вообще-то Аштарот.<br/>И поперхнулся, на несколько мгновений судорожно, но тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть (на человеческий манер, ибо ангелам в общем-то дышать не обязательно).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The nanny and the gardener [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Образ нянюшки Аштарот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/gifts">Lunnaya_Murka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафель вежливо выпроводил последнего посетителя и с выдохом облегчения повесил на дверь магазина табличку «Закрыто». Некое колебание воздуха, больше энергетическое, нежели физическое, заставило его резко обернуться – за одним из столиков в читальном зале обнаружился Кроули. Он был погружен в чтение утренней газеты, а рядом на столе лежали другие номера недавней прессы.<br/>
- Кроули, милый, мог бы воспользоваться дверью, ты же знаешь, для тебя она всегда открыта. – Азирафель с сияющей искренней улыбкой подошел к столу, где разместился демон. – Что-то интересное?<br/>
- Да, ангел. Я нашел нам работу. Думаю, в ближайшие дни мы сможем приступить к прямому выполнению обязанностей «крёстных отцов» по оказанию влияния на юного Мага Даулинга, - сказал Кроули, не отрываясь от газеты, которую держал в руках, и указывая Азирафелю на обведенное в кружочек объявление в газете, лежащей рядом. Затем, немного помолчав, добавил: - Ну, точнее, «крёстных» не совсем «отцов».<br/>
Азирафель вскинул брови вверх в жесте внезапного удивления и схватил со стола газету – для работы в доме посла США мистера Даулинга было открыто две вакансии: няня для сына посла и садовник.<br/>
- И…<br/>
- Ты, ангел, будешь садовником.- Кроули с видом что-то решившего для себя человека отложил газету, встал и вышел из-за стола. – Пойдем в заднюю комнату, налей мне чего-нибудь выпить.<br/>
- О, конечно, дорогой, извини, что сразу не предложил.<br/>
Демон пропустил ангела вперед. Азирафель откупорил бутылку вина и, отложив газету, принялся разливать напиток по бокалам.<br/>
- С ролью садовника, думаю, я справлюсь. Работа на свежем воздухе, возможность показать юному Магу всю красоту природы, привить ему любовь к иным тварям божьим… Вообще я думал, что мы с тобой приступим к исполнению нашего плана вместе. Но вакансия для мужчины всего одна. Либо ты столь великодушен, что даешь мне фору, что в принципе противоречит твоей демонской природе, либо…<br/>
- Ты правильно мыслишь, ангел, - донеслось откуда-то из-за двери, и Азирафель только сейчас заметил, что Кроули не вошел следом за ним, - именно «либо».<br/>
- Да ладно! – воскликнул слегка удивленный и немало позабавленный ангел, удобно устраиваясь в кресле с бокалом вина, - Ты? Будешь няней? О, я представляю себе. Этакая няня Мак Фи.<br/>
Широко улыбнувшись, Азирафель сделал глоток…<br/>
- Вообще-то Аштарот.<br/>
И поперхнулся, на несколько мгновений судорожно, но тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть (на человеческий манер, ибо ангелам в общем-то дышать не обязательно).<br/>
В дверном проёме, облокотившись о дверной косяк, стояла знойная красотка с вьющимися волосами ниже плеч и чертовски довольным лицом Кроули. Не слишком яркий макияж подчеркивал в нём женственность.  Подведенные глаза, (совсем как человеческие, оказывается, Кроули умел их менять, но никогда этого не делал, предпочитая темные очки), накрашенные ресницы… Азирафель раньше не замечал, какие у демона, оказывается, длинные ресницы, и каким томным может быть взгляд из-под этих ресниц. Кроули облизал накрашенные красным губы, игриво прикусив нижнюю, и, оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка, виляя бедрами (впрочем, как обычно), облаченными в обтягивающую юбку-карандаш выше колена, в туфлях на высоких каблуках продефилировал мимо Азирафеля и уселся прямо на стол, закинув ногу на ногу, отчего юбка слегка задралась, обнажив место, где на стройных ногах кружевной резиночкой заканчивались чулки. Ангела моментально бросило в жар, а в штанах стало невыносимо тесно.<br/>
- Я читала, - голос Кроули не был похож на голос, который мужчина пытается подделать под женский, скорее это был женский голос, со слегка хриплыми нотками, будоражащими фантазию и затуманивающими разум, - что мистер Даулинг лично выбирает няню для своего наследника. По моим соображениям, английские няни должны быть слишком чопорны на его американский вкус. Думаю, нянюшке Аштарот удастся найти с ним общий язык. - Кроули показал свой змеиный язык, которым, как известно, он мог вытворять удивительные вещи.<br/>
- Ты, гм, никуда не пойдёшь в таком виде! – Ком в горле заставлял голос Азирафеля срываться.<br/>
Ангел нервно ослабил бабочку у себя на шее, подошел вплотную к Кроули и назидательно поднял указательный палец.<br/>
- Няня должна воспитывать юного Антихриста, а не совращать его отца.<br/>
- Но я же Змей-искуситель, - с невинным выражением лица произнес Кроули и мастерски поймал губами палец Азирафеля, принявшись облизывать и посасывать его, игриво глядя ангелу прямо в глаза.<br/>
- А я… - дыхание Азирафеля сбивалось от сильного, поглощающего его возбуждения, -  ангел Господень. – Вторая рука обхватила демона за шею, пальцы поглаживали чувствительную кожу за ухом, путаясь в мягких локонах, спускаясь ниже, очерчивая скулы, подбородок, на какое-то мгновение обхватив горло, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь в этом человеческом теле, как Кроули сглатывает и тяжело дышит, продолжая облизывать уже два пальца ангела своим невероятным змеиным языком, обхватывая их чувственными влажными губами. Рука переместилась ниже, туда, где белая полупрозрачная блузка соблазнительно подчеркивала самую настоящую, мягкую, упругую, женскую грудь (?! С резким вдохом на лице ангела отобразилось ошеломление. Он знал Кроули мужчиной и любил его тело мужским. И, хотя он был осведомлен о возможностях сверхъестественных существ, как оккультных, так и эфирных, внесения подобных изменений, эти изменения были несколько… неожиданны. И почему-то чертовски заводили. Демон самодовольно лукаво улыбнулся, впрочем, не прервав своего занятия, а лишь добавив ему усердия). – И я не позволю тебе, коварный демон, искушать честных людей.<br/>
Рука Азирафеля в нетерпении спустилась ниже, оглаживая столь соблазнительные бедра и подбираясь к краю узкой юбки. Кроули, сидевший до этого нога на ногу, сменил позу, слегка расставив ноги, и притянул ангела ближе, впившись в его губы жарким, нетерпеливым поцелуем. Азирафель скользил пальцами по гладкой ткани чулок, переходя к такой чувствительной и нежной коже в месте, где они заканчивались. Пробравшись под узкую юбку, он с большим волнением ожидал обнаружить и там определенные изменения, но под женскими кружевными трусиками оказался крепкий и, судя по всему, уже весьма болезненный стояк. Которому Азирафель, признаться, оказался несказанно рад. Он сжал член Кроули через ткань, отчего демон издал громкий развратный стон, выгнулся, откинув голову назад, и широко раздвинул ноги.<br/>
- Черт, Кроули, ты с ума меня сведёшь! – в сердцах выкрикнул ангел.<br/>
Одним быстрым движением он стащил демона со стола, развернул спиной к себе, и спустя мгновение тот оказался своей шикарной грудью припечатанным к столу. Азирафель всегда бережно обращался с одеждой, поэтому ценой великого самообладания задрал юбку повыше, а не порвал ее к чертям собачьим. Кружевные трусики на аппетитной заднице демона сносили ангелу крышу и лишали остатков разума. Он просто спустил их вниз, стреножив Кроули, и, не имея больше даже капли терпения, чтобы снять с себя штаны по-человечески, избавился от них «ангельским чудом» и... Любовь была сильнее похоти, поэтому Азирафель аккуратно ввёл в Кроули палец, правда, почти сразу добавил второй, не в силах позволить себе войти в него без подготовки, даже понимая, что демон скорее всего не был бы против.<br/>
От этих манипуляций Кроули стонал в голос. Пальцы до белых костяшек впивались в обивку стола, растрепанные волосы лезли в глаза и рот, а ощущения ниже пояса были просто нестерпимыми, пальцы Азирафеля дразнили, задевали простату и сводили с ума, хотелось большего, невыносимо, прямо сейчас. Когда Кроули казалось, что он вот-вот свихнется от этих дразнящих ощущений, он в очередной раз  подумал, насколько хрупкой является грань между добром и злом и куда ведут благие намерения.<br/>
- Ангел, черт тебя дери! Пожалуйста!<br/>
Женский, с хрипотцой голос сорвал крышу окончательно. Азирафель вошел сразу на всю длину и отпустил себя, не в силах больше терпеть это безумие, он сорвался сразу в быстрый темп, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра, обтянутые тканью узкой юбки, слушая невыносимые, сводящие с ума стоны дрожащей и так самозабвенно отдающейся ему нянюшки Аштарот.<br/>
- Ангел! Боже, я сейчас…<br/>
Вспомнив, что женщина под ним – его дражайший Кроули, Азирафель, уже тоже будучи почти на грани, обхватил его член, и всего нескольких движений хватило, чтобы Кроули с громким стоном кончил, прогнувшись, будто он юная гимнастка, а не шеститысячелетний демон. Азирафель подхватил его под грудь и спустя пару размашистых движений с гортанным стоном излился в него.<br/>
Первой связной мыслью ангела, крепко прижимающего к себе демона и всё еще находящегося в нём, было: «Как он умудряется не падать на таких высоких каблуках?». Азирафель вышел из Кроули, тут же «вернув» себе штаны, поправил на «няне» юбку, со всё ещё спущенными трусами развернул лицом к себе и крепко прижал, бережно убрал прядь влажных волос с лица тяжело дышащей Аштарот.<br/>
- Дорогой, может, придумаем для няни Аштарот другой, немного более консервативный образ? Я даже готов сотворить чудо, чтобы тебя приняли на работу, если потребуется. Хотя, думаю, с этим ты и сам справишься.<br/>
- Согласен, ангел. Ты прав. Мне, конечно, безумно приятно, но если ты так бурно будешь реагировать, то, боюсь, до воспитания Антихриста у нас с тобой дело так и не дойдёт.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423009">Nanny Ashtoreth (gif)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka">Lunnaya_Murka</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>